


The Tutor

by Layneee



Series: Physics [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Crushes, Jock Dean, John's in the next room, M/M, Nerd Castiel, Physics, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tutoring, almost, getting caught
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 07:42:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2059713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Layneee/pseuds/Layneee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean needs to go from a 'C' to a 'B' in physics, so he asks Castiel to tutor him. He may have an agenda. </p><p>--------</p><p>"Dean!"<br/>"What?"<br/>"I'm supposed to be tutoring you."<br/>"Yeah, I know, Cas. Why do you think I invited you over?"<br/>"I'm very confused, Dean."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tutor

**Author's Note:**

> So I got the idea from the pilot episode of Shameless. I needed a little smut in my life.

“So, Cassie, what poor soul are you torturing today?” 

Castiel looks up from the last bowl of Lucky Charms to glare at his brother, Gabriel. The stare off lasts for all of thirteen seconds, after which Gabriel gets bored and grabs the bowl from Castiel’s hands. “It’s called _tutoring_ , you ass,” Castiel swears. His voice is uncomfortably low in the morning and he clears it before adding, “and Dean Winchester.”

“No shit? In what?” Gabriel asks. Even with his height disadvantage he still manages to get the cereal bowl out of Castiel’s reach. 

“He got a 'C' in physics. Needs a 'B.'" When Gabriel continued to elude his attempts to steal back his breakfast Castiel decides to pull out the big guns. Without missing a beat he picks up the empty cereal box, throws it at his brothers head, snatches the bowl and runs out the door. 

Gabriel’s muttered swears get muffled by his own laughter. 

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

The Winchester household is similar to Castiel’s. It’s long and skinny, two storied and painted a muted blue. The yard is in considerably worst shape, but he doesn’t judge. Castiel’s family is just lucky that their crazy Uncle Joshua has a thing for gardening. He does notice the behemoth of a Chevy parked outside, letting him know that John Winchester is home. 

He doesn't know much about the Winchester patriarch, only that he can be a mean drunk who likes to keep his sons on a short leash. Not that either of the boys don’t know how to ‘slip the collar’ so to speak. 

Sam, who’s a freshman at their school, focuses on his studies as he should, but everyone knows that he parties with that Ruby girl every weekend. Dean, on the other hand, has little regard for school work. He puts a little more effort into sports (he’s the only junior on the varsity team), but anyone with eyes can see that he spends most of his time trying to fuck anything in a skirt. 

Castiel doesn’t judge. On the few occasions they’ve spoken (and it really is few considering Castiel is a sophomore, despite sharing their physics class) Dean has been friendly. He never made fun of Castiel’s nerdy tendencies and doesn’t have a reputation of throwing freshmen against lockers. Maybe it's the constant sex that's to thank for that. Keeping his testosterone at a manageable level. 

When Castiel finally knocks on the door its John who answers the door. And he has what looks like a shotgun in his hands. 

“Who the fuck’re you?” Half of John’s face is in shadows, making the whole scene about one-hundred percent scarier. 

“I’m Castiel. I’m here to tutor Dean,” Castiel manages to squeak after tearing his eyes away from the gun. 

There’s a slam inside the house, followed by Dean yelling after his dad. “Son of a bitch, Dad! Put the goddamn gun away. He isn’t a fucking debt collector.” Then John is pulled away from the door and Dean steps into the space. Castiel’s first thought is that it’s a much better view. Dean’s hair is still stylishly gelled, but his face is covered with a thin layer of grime. He was either fixing a car or rolling around in dirt before coming to Castiel’s rescue. His green eyes are twinkling in the low light, like he knows something Castiel does not. 

It’s infuriating. 

And enormously attractive. 

“It’s Cas, right?” Dean asks, like he wasn’t the one who cornered Castiel after class to beg him for a tutoring session. 

“Castiel, but feel free to call me Cas if you’d like,” Castiel answers as he hikes the strap of his backpack higher up his shoulder. It is feeling heavier after the walk from his home. 

Dean ignores him and continues to smirk. It’s probably a full minute before Castiel turns his frown onto a full-on glare. “Oh shit, man. Come in. Mi casa es su casa.”

With a flourish Dean throws open the door and sweeps his arms, beckoning Castiel to go ahead of him. 

The inside of the house, like the out, is similar to Castiel’s, though it is considerably cleaner. Gabriel is in charge of cleaning their living room, and he isn’t the most reliable, forcing Castiel and their parents to live in quite the pigsty. Sometime while Dean was staring at Castiel, John disappeared. Castiel can vaguely hear him puttering about below him. 

(In the basement, because he refuses to think of the man with a gun having a dungeon.) 

“Where would you like to do this?” Castiel asks, making Dean’s smirk only grow. 

“Dining room’s fine. More space to work with.” The way Dean says the last bit has Cas’s brow furrowing. It sounds almost like a flirtation, though Castiel reminds himself that this is Dean Winchester in front of him and that he is being ridiculous. 

Dean leads him to the dining room table and Castiel wastes no time in emptying his backpack onto the table cloth covered surface and taking a seat at the head of the table. Seconds later Dean follows suit, dropping into the seat to Castiel’s right. 

“Now I figured we’d start with the basics,” Castiel begins as he opens his physics textbook. “Are you familiar with Newton’s laws?”

Castiel turns to face Dean and sees he still has that maddening smirk on his plump lips. When it’s obvious he doesn't want to answer, Castiel steams ahead. 

“Newton’s three laws are as followed; every object in a state of uniform motion tends to remain in that state of motion unless an external force is applied to it, the relationship between an object's mass its acceleration and the applied force is F = ma, and for every action there is an equal and opposite reaction.” Castiel speaks without missing a beat, flipping his book to the appropriate page. His eyes don’t leave the words in front of him, and he misses Dean slowly slink out of his chair and below the table. 

“Now let’s start with the first law. It is more commonly is known as the Law of Inertia. It basically states that an object won’t move unless you push-ah!” Castiel can’t help being startled when he feels fingers on this belt, and then very quickly his zipper. “Dean.” He’s ignored as a mouth breaths heavily on the front of his boxers. “Dean!” He says louder, hoping to grab the other boys attention. 

The mouth above his crotch huffs before Dean Winchester’s head appears from under the table cloth and he _glares_ at Castiel. “What?” He sounds irritated, which didn’t make sense. 

“Uh.” Castiel is having a hard time stringing a sentence together knowing his cock is one thin piece of cotton away from being exposed. “I’m supposed to be tutoring you.”

“Yeah, I know, Cas. Why do you thing I invited you over?” Dean is still frowning, and looked under the table wistfully, like he’d really rather be doing something else. 

“I’m very confused, Dean,” Castiel says quietly. Dean pursed his lips and Castiel’s dick jumps. 

The other boy huffs, puts his left arm on the chair he had sat on earlier, and rests his chin in his palm. “I guess I’m just going to have to spell this out for you. Science makes me hard, you’re super hot and I’d really like to suck you off. 'S that okay with you?” 

Should Castiel say no? He doesn't really want to. But would this be him taking advantage of Dean? Or is Dean taking advantage of him? 

Before his upstairs brain can come up with another excuse, his downstairs brain steps in and Castiel gives in and nods. He barely gets to see Dean’s returning smile before the boy is back under the table and pushing up the hem of Castiel’s t-shirt. He nips at Castiel’s stomach and grumbles, “keep talkin’ science to me, baby.”

That is easier said than done, Castiel realizes, when he feels teeth leave his belly to take the elastic of his boxers between them and pull, while hands tug at his jeans. 

“Newton’s second-” Theres a mouth now, not quite kissing but dragging down his shaft. “Newton’s second law is- oh _fuck_.”

Dean must have decided the time for teasing was over, because he didn’t give Castiel a moment to breath before he took his entire length in his mouth. Castiel can feel his nose poke into the skin below his stomach. 

“Jesus!” Castiel groans. He’s never felt anything like this, and can’t help but buck his hips up when Dean starts to pull away. 

Hands are pulling his jeans down farther now. Instead of being suspended around his knees, they drop to his ankles and his boxers follow. 

“Why aren’t you talking?” Dean questions while licking and nuzzling his balls before sucking one into his mouth. 

“You’re making it very difficult to think,” Castiel whispers, because there is still _a mouth around his balls_. A hot, wet, soft mouth. 

Dean pulls away from his with an obscene _pop_. “You’re smart, Cas. Think of something,” Dean laughs. 

He doesn’t go back to his crotch until Castiel starts rambling off the first thing he can think of. “Okay. _Shit_. Hydrogen, helium.” Dean’s mouth is back. He’s taking Castiel to the back of his throat, swallowing around the head and generally making Castiel’s head spin. “Boron, carbon, nitrogen, oxygen.” 

Dean keeps bobbing up and down Castiel’s dick. It’s heaven and torture. For a brief second he pauses and Castiel can just make out the sound of a second zipper. 

 _Holy shit_ , Castiel thinks, _is he?_  

He is. Dean moans around Castiel while he starts to jack his own dick. The sounds is wet and obscene. He must be so wet with pre come for it to be making _that_ sound. He pulls off, and leans his forehead on Castiel’s bare thigh. “Fuck, Cas. So fucking glad I flunked physics the first time. Got to be in a class with you every other day. Listening to you answer Mr. Adler’s fucking questions got me so _fucking_ hard.”

“Oh, Dean,” Castiel moans when Dean goes back to work. He’s desperate to come. It’s been so long since someone other than himself got him off, and Dean had the best mouth ever. 

Castiel should record the noises coming from under the table. Dean’s mouth on Castiel and Dean’s hand on himself would sell like hotcakes. 

Up and down. Up and down. Heat. Wet. Tight. 

Castiel’s hands are white-knuckling around the edge of the table. If he was anything more than human he knows there would be crescent shaped marks it the wood. They feel paralyzed until Dean pulls nearly all of the way off, until just the head is between his lips and _sucks_. Lightning fast Castiel’s fingers are knotted in the other boys blonde hair, making Dean groan. 

The noise eggs him on and Castiel experiments with pushing his head down, just a little. Dean accepts it with another, much _louder_ moan. As Castiel starts guiding Dean’s mouth up and down, Dean changes his own hand’s pace to match. 

“I can’t, _fuck Dean_ , I can’t last much longer,” Castiel warns. Dean hums around his cock, and Castiel takes that as encouragement. 

With one hand on the back of Dean’s head he holds the other boy still, choosing to piston his hips up. He can feel himself hitting the back of Dean’s throat at every thrust. 

Unexpectedly, Dean let’s out a shrill whine and Castiel just knows he came. Knowing that he did that, that he turned the other boy on so much, is what pushed him over the edge. With a grunt he comes harder than he ever has right onto Dean’s tongue, his lips, his chin. 

Once he stops shooting his spunk at the other boy, Dean very carefully licks his dick clean and pulls his boxers and jeans back up. 

Castiel is boneless, slumped in the wooden chair, when Dean crawls back into his own chair. His cheeks are flushed, his lips are red, and his hair is positively destroyed. 

“Fuck, man, I think you just made my year,” Dean says with a sigh. His voice is deeper than normal and it makes Castiel spent cock twitch. He winces. 

Words don’t come to him so he just nods. 

A slam breaks the bubble of bliss and Castiel realizes exactly what just happened. He just got his limbic system sucked out through his cock by one of the most popular jocks in school while his borderline-alcoholic father worked in a dungeon five feel below him. 

That whole thing could have ended very _very_ badly. 

“I should go,” Castiel say a little too loudly, pushing himself up from the chair. 

Dean still has a blissed out smile on his face and just waves the younger boy off as he absently pets over his crotch. Castiel pointedly does not notice the wet patch that proves just how turned on the boy was before. 

He leaves the Winchester home and practically sprints home. 

It isn’t until dinnertime that he realizes he left his backpack behind. 

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

It is dark in Castiel and Gabriel’s shared bedroom. Castiel is lying on his back on the top bunk, while Gabriel lays on the bottom. He’s throwing a ball in the air if the rhythmic _hit slap_ is anything to go by. 

All night Castiel has felt like he needed to tell someone what happened earlier. It isn’t everyday that your life becomes a porno, and he is equally proud and convinced it was some horrible fever-dream. 

“I got sucked off today.” There. He said it. The ball stop hitting the bottom of his bed, so Gabriel definitely heard him. 

“Come again, baby brother?” Gabriel ask in disbelief. 

“I was given a blow job today.” Maybe Gabriel didn’t understand slang when it was spoken from his socially-awkward brother’s mouth

“What? I mean, when? You were barely gone like an hour and a half between school and coming home,” Gabriel mumbles, more to himself than anything. Castiel remains quiet, hoping his brother will work it out himself. “Did you go somewhere after the tutoring shit?” Still, Castiel stays silent. “Castiel?”

Castiel can’t help the smile that spreads across his lips. The bunk bed groans and soon Gabriel’s disbelieving face is peering at him over the railing. 

“You’re fucking with me!” He nearly screams, and Castiel scrambles to cover his brother’s mouth with his palm. Gabriel’s lips move against Castiel’s skin, and he reluctantly pulls his hand away. “Fucking tell me everything you little shit.”

“I was trying to teach him Newton’s laws of physics and he crawled under the table to-” he doesn’t finish because Gabriel is covering him mouth with a hand, reversing their earlier positions. 

His hazel eyes bore into Castiel’s blues. Then he scoffs. “Good trick, I almost believed you.”

Castiel gapes. “It’s true!”

“Yeah, all right Cassie,” Gabriel says with a laugh before crawling back in his bunk. He then proceeds to _giggle_ himself to sleep. 

Castiel is tempted to put his fingers in warm water as he sleeps, but refrains. He’ll just have to find a way to prove it tomorrow. 

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Castiel is standing at Gabriel’s locker, waiting for the first bell to ring when he hears his name. 

“Cas! Yo, Cas!” 

It’s Dean Winchester. Castiel turns to see the older boy making his way down the hall towards him. 

Castiel would take a moment to appreciate Gabriel’s gobsmacked expression if he wasn’t trying to will his dick not to harden in his jeans. Once Dean stops (a little closer than necessary, but Castiel’s not complaining) Castiel notices what’s hanging over the other boys shoulder. 

His backpack. 

“You left this at my place yesterday,” Dean explains as he shrugs the bag off and holds it out for Castiel to grab. 

He smiles his thanks and pulls the straps over his own shoulders. “Thank you, Dean.”

The blonde smiles and reaches out to squeeze Castiel’s bicep. “I really should thank _you_ , Cas.” Slowly, he slides his hand down and down until he’s gripping the younger boys hip. Then, without warning, he splays his fingers until his thumb is just grazing his (traitorous) half-hard dick. “Though you didn’t really help me with physics.”

Castiel can’t help but smirk. “No, I don’t suppose I did.”

“I think I need another,” Dean licks his lips, “Tutoring session.”

“I’m sure we can work that out,” Castiel replied. The two boys stared at one another, forgetting they were in a crowded hall. 

Castiel opens his mouth to say something, maybe a goodbye, when warm lips cover his own. He opens his mouth and accepts Dean tongue. Dean takes a step forwards, pushing Castiel so his back is pressed against the lockers. They’re flush chest to hips, and Castiel feel a little proud that Dean’s cock feels as hard as his own. 

Too soon Dean pulls away. They aren’t kissing for only a moment, before ducking down for another. “Sorry. I didn’t get to do this yesterday,” Dean whispers against Castiel’s lips. 

“I forgive you,” Castiel replies. “I have a free period now if you wanna go.” Castiel licks his lips, and they’re so close that he ends up licking Dean’s as well. “If you wanna go study.”

“Yeah, Cas, I’d like that,” Dean says as he pulls away. 

With vindictive pleasure Castiel turns towards his brother. Gabriel’s jaw is practically on the floor. “Sorry, Gabe. Looks like you’ll have to walk to class on your own.”

Then, without another word, Castiel and Dean walk off. They’re not hand in hand, but their shoulders are brushing, which is good enough for them.


End file.
